


Unorthodox Decoration

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 9. festive, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Smut, Fairy Lights, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco finds unorthodox uses for fairy lights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Unorthodox Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Decorating for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674209). Can be read as a standalone piece. THE FAIRY LIGHTS SMUT NO-ONE ASKED!
> 
> Written for day 9. festive of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Upstairs ̶ in the big master bedroom with its big lush bed, which the House had put out to flirt with Draco, with the mattress soft, but not too soft, the sheets always crisp and pillows puffed up just so and the blankets always enough no matter how much Draco kept hogging them ̶ Draco found a singularly unusual way to string fairy lights.

Harry was pliant and went down onto the bed with the slightest push of Draco’s hand, sinking down onto its welcoming plushness. He was shirtless, his jumper and t-shirt lost somewhere between the sitting room and the bedroom, and Draco proceeded to yank off his jeans and underwear in one practiced move that made Harry’s cock twitch. He had no idea nor enough mental capacity to care at which point Draco had managed to undress, because he was crawling atop him, naked and eager, kissing Harry hungrily, and encouraging him to move up the bed.

‘May I?’ Draco asked, seeking consent, trailing the tip of his wand along Harry’s arm, body spread over his.

Harry was pressed against the pillows heaped at the head of the bed. He gulped for air, as Draco, still sticky from their exploits in the sitting room, was quite distracting, pressing against him the way he was. But finally, he found his words again. ‘What?’

The words ghosted against his neck, making him shiver. ‘What do you think? Tie you up a bit. We have this lovely headboard… would be a shame to leave it... _undecorated_.’ As Draco spoke, he trailed the wand along Harry’s arm, making him shiver.

Harry gulped for air, desire surging through him. ‘Oh… so I’m just decoration?’

Draco leaned closer, his breath making the hairs on Harry’s neck stand on end. ‘I’ll make it worth your while.’

‘Promise?’

‘Always.’ Draco sealed their agreement with a kiss that was sweet as well as devouring.

Once they were both out of breath, Draco arranged Harry the way he wanted, guiding his hands up against the delicate vines and flowers of the ironwork. Then he used his want and made a string of lights circle around the intricate shapes of the iron bedpost, including Harry’s wrists, putting him on display, naked and hard and at Draco’s mercy.

They had not done this before, and Harry wouldn’t have thought it could feel this exciting, to give himself to Draco like this, to let go of his control. To be exposed. Vulnerable.

Draco sat on his haunches beside him, looking and then some. ‘I have half a mind to leave you like this…’ he said, voice hungry and teasing.

Struggle was futile, Harry’s hands did not budge.

He was soothed with a kiss. ‘Don’t worry, I’m a man of my word…’ Draco breathed into the whisper-short distance reserved for secrets and endearments between their kiss-eager lips.

And he didn't disappoint, kissing every inch of Harry until he squirmed, until he begged, ragged of breath and helpless, on the brink of enough and get-on-with-it. Draco soothed him with wordless murmuring and steady hands, one over Harry's stomach, quivering under his splayed fingers, the other on his hip to pin him down as Draco took him into his mouth, finally, deep and hungry and desperate. Pinned, Harry could do nothing but enjoy the ride, the gift of Draco’s mouth around him, sucking, coming up and down, absolutely debilitating in the best way. The lights twinkled even through his closed eyelids and there was a stray thought of how he must look, trussed up for Draco’s enjoyment. And that, more than anything, got to him, made him open his eyes and look at the utter immersion of Draco taking him into his mouth, that blond head moving over his lap, mind getting lost on it.

He didn't last, couldn't.

Draco swallowed every drop, coming off of him with a wet noise, looking at him like the cat who got the cream, giving the head one last teasing flick of a lick.

'Look at you…' Draco said, shifting away a bit, hand stealing between his legs where his cock was hard and ready. His breath was a little husky for his efforts, and so hungry Harry made a small whimpering noise.

Draco didn't draw it out, for himself, he just, jacked himself off quick and graceless, staring at Harry and the mess he'd made of him. He came all over Harry's thigh and hung his head for a moment, gasping. When he looked up, Harry's wrists slid free of their restraints and they found each other tangled together over the bed, kissing lazily, with all the time in the world.

The lights above them winked and shone, bright as stars.


End file.
